robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
A Reason Why (Fake Creepypasta)
This is a fake creepypasta. Things are starting to get weird. People are acting strange in front of me, saying random things I don't understand. There was one person that joined my game. I was excited to check who is playing, people don't usually play my games. I opened my game, and the user that was playing my game was REASONWHO. He had a strange outfit, his outfit was all black except a white head. He asked to me "Your Game is Great. Join My Game.", Almost every single word started with a capital, which is kinda weird. He said he would message me the link, so I opened the link and it said A REASON WHY. "Such a weird name!", I thought. I joined it and it shows strange NPCs, they were all strange looking. They all said "People are acting weird? A Reason why? You." It didn't even make any sense. Then he joined a game, saying the same thing as what the NPCs said. Maybe he was trying to warn me that I was the reason people were acting weird in front of me? I replied "Well, I did not know!". Then he replied to me back "Do you even realize what you are doing? This is a Warning.". Then he kicked me. Lets hope this doesn't happen again. 1/2/18 People are now acting like REASONWHO. Why? Are they being basically controlled by REASONWHO? I'm not sure. I told them "People are acting weird? A reason why? You." basically, it came from the game, I just want to know if they recognize the sentence, just to make sure the people are being hacked by REASONWHO. Then he said the same thing. The people were smarter than me as I knew it. Then people started saying "REASON IS WHO." So many times, maybe i am imagining things? I don't know. I joined his game again to communicate to him. This time he did not come. The server shut down, I don't know why. Then When I rejoined, I saw him, communicating to a NPC. They're not even talking! I told him that people are acting weird and he replied "Your making it worse.". Maybe he said it because he is thinking of plan? 1/3/18 I figured his plan. His plan is that every time I am gone, the people will just act fine as usual. But when I join the game, they start to act weird. He gave me a hint of a single word, and it was Trigger. Basically what he was trying to say is that when I join the game, a trigger turns on, so when the trigger turns on, the people change into acting weird. Well, now that I know what he is trying to do, he has another plan, lets just call it a day. Hope he doesn't hack me while I figure this out, He said he can go through 2-step verification and User PIN, It's actually scary, You don't want that, do you? 1/4/18 I logged in, i successfully logged in, thank god he did not hack me! Then he messaged me again, he said "I will make everyone hate you by telling them lies, I will even tell your friends!". I did not want that to happen, so I messaged every single friend "Hey guys, so there is this guy after me, and he said he is going to let you believe him by telling lies!" One of them said "OMG REALLY?! Ima go to my alternate so he won't message this account." Luckily, REASONWHO Doesn't know that, thank god. But meanwhile, REASONWHO somehow can send pictures for a reason, But if it is actually true that you can paste links that leads to picture, Then I would say i did not know. He Sent me this picture, that had a bloody font, saying "Your friends, Games, Everything is deleted.". I was creeped out and I had to take a two day break. Hopefully that is the last time I will see him... 1/6/18 ( CHAT ) Friend: Are you still creeped out? Main Character: Yeah, two day break seems like it is not enough to calm me down Friend: Don't worry. Since they're no turning back, atleast I have you Main Character: Thanks. (END OF CHAT) 1/7/18 Sorry if i haven't said anything yesterday. Anyways, I now know that it was NOT the last time I saw REASONWHO. He Changed his Profile Picture, and It looks even WORSE. (Eventually, He did not speak no more. He also was hacked and deleted the rest of the messages he made.) THE END! This was made all by myself, but this isn't the first post I made! (Comment down below what you think!) Category: Category:Site Based Category: